Hellboy: The Devils Eye
by cabry89
Summary: When Manning finds a survailence tape documenting the findings of a new creature his first instinct is to call the old B.P.R.D. team in, and with all the problems they've been having lately they're pretty likely to go. What is this creature? DISCONTINUED!
1. Hey Man Now You're Really Living

Disclaimer: I do not own in any part anything having to do with Hellboy. I do however own my own characters and story ideas. Anyways, there you have it now go and read and be happy!!

* * *

XXX December 1973: Oradea, Romania XXX

A woman walked alone down a busy street. It was cold outside, and everyone rushed home to get away from the blustery wind and snow. This woman walked towards a quiet alleyway walking down and though the winding alleys. She continued to walk until she came to an abandoned road, away from anyone who might care to see what she was planning on doing. She went along to a bridge just over a quick moving river, the chill of the wind nipping her nose. She took a small moving bundle out from under her coat and took one last look at it before throwing it over. She walked away quickly, not turning back even at the sound of another human.

Someone had overseen the exchange between the woman and the river. A tall man who had been down and out of plain sight enjoying an afternoon smoke in the cold and quiet had stopped to watch this odd behavior. When it was clear that the lady had a living creature in her hands the man gasped at the thought of it. She would certainly throw it away into the cold water, and it would surely drown. Something had to be done. He yelled at the lady who quickly threw the bundle and left. The man couldn't help what happened next and as the bundle crashed into the water he instinctively followed.

It took a moment before he could get a grip on how cold he was just after impact, but he quickly found the bundle, moving farther and farther down the river and going deeper and deeper. It wasn't long before the river had carried him the same distance and he grabbed the bundle and made his way slowly up to the top. He struggled to get to the edge of the river but at last he did and half collapsed after making it out. He made his way to the closest building and got out of the cold and the wet.

He quickly went and laid the bundle down, now vigorously trying to get to the life that may or may not have still been inside the wrapped up sheets. There was a pause before he realized it was a baby. Perhaps not a human baby, but an infant none the less. Quickly he assessed for breathing and finding no signs of responsiveness he began CPR. The people of the house begged him not to bother, but their pleas were in Romanian and this man was just a visitor from Canada, and even so wouldn't have listened in the first place. After a few cycles of compressions and breaths the child puked up any water that had been contained in its lungs and began to breathe again. The man couldn't help but smile, he was very relieved.

XXX HELLBOY: The Devils Eye XXX

XXX Present day: Ontario, Canada XXX

The riot began at a small drug store. People were running and screaming, but that wasn't an unexpected occurrence. The girl in white went to isle three and looked around. The mission was simple, go to the drug store and grab some extra strength Tylenol. The girl took it to the check-out but the clerk had already taken off like a bat outta hell, so she just scanned the item herself and left the amount of money that came up on the computer screen. After that she left, quietly and quickly.

XXX Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense: New Jersey, U.S.A. XXX

Tom Manning sat at his desk frustrated and very unhappy, which was the usual case. He had been thinking about how he was supposed to get Hellboy and the rest of the B.P.R.D. team, consisting of Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien and Johann Krauss back to their places on the force. Even after numerous phone calls, satellite surveillance scans, and constant begging and pleading on his part Tom couldn't find a way to convince any of them to come back. As he re-evaluated the entire situation in his mind over and over one of the agents walked in requesting his attention.

"Mr. Manning, we've got a situation sir. This video was sent to us via e-mail. It came from a security camera in Ontario, Canada," said the agent, turning the TV on and clicking the play button on the remote control. Manning watched in pure fascination and astonishment. As he continued to watch he ordered the agent, "Get some men out to Canada! Find her, and do it now!"

The agent left Manning's office and ordered two units to the helicopters under special orders from the head of the B.P.R.D. Manning smiled in great relief. "Now, we're playing the game my way." Manning picked the phone up and began to dial a number seemingly off the top of his head. He sat waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other end.

XXX 65 miles N.W. of Malin: Ireland XXX

A small stone cottage had been built and abandoned ages ago. For a long time it had sat on the edge of the ocean by itself, until three months ago when four unlikely strangers stumbled upon it by chance. It had taken a while for them to fix it up but soon the old cottage had become their home, their haven. Here the four of them were safe from the world and all its many problems, which was a very good thing because they were currently having problems of their very own.

Liz Sherman sat at the table in their small but satisfactory kitchen dinking a glass of orange juice and watching the sun as it rose into the sky. It would have been a beautiful moment if not for the constant snoring noises that continued to become louder and louder as the minutes went by. Liz couldn't complain though. She actually thought it was great that she had someone around to snore like Red did. She continued to stare out of the window, thinking, and soon she realized that she'd finished her cup of orange juice.

Hellboy woke suddenly, his eyes opening very unwillingly as he scratched his chest and rolled into a sitting position. He stretched, then got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Liz and mumbled a good morning as he opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice carton which he soon realized had been emptied. Red frowned and threw the carton into the trash then turned and went to sit with Liz.

He watched her contently, wondering what she had going on inside her head that was making her so quiet and still. She hadn't even noticed he'd entered the kitchen let alone that he was sitting down beside her.

"What's up kid?" He asked after a moment, smirking as she looked at him for the first time that morning. She was smiling. "What's on your mind?"

Liz looked back outside and continued to watch as she answered him, "I'm just thinking about everything. You know, about you and me, about leaving the B.P.R.D., about the babies. That's all Red."

A look of concern crossed his face as he mulled her answer over in his head. It was a lot to be thinking about, and he wondered how long she'd been doing it all alone. Then again, he couldn't blame her. She had never wanted to be a burden to anyone, not that Hellboy minded. He would've taken all her burdens away for her if he could, and he'd never thought of Liz being anything less then wonderful. Even if she did have some doubts about herself, or about them, or about anything.

"So what kinds of things were you thinkin' about us?" he asked her, watching her face for any kind of expression.

"Just thinking about how much I love you Red. You make me happy and I know you'll be a great father." Hellboy smiled about that, but it was short lived.

"What if something happens, what if it goes wrong and we lose them or something. What are we going to do when I go into labor and the only person around here who is even remotely understanding of childbirth is Abe?" Hellboy put his arm around Liz's shoulders and squeezed her closer. His concern for her rose instantly and he felt the need to assure her that everything would be fine. But how could he know that for sure.

"Too many things could go wrong Red. Not to mention we are running out of food out here, we don't have a car and our money supply is literally gone from rebuilding and remodeling this place. What did we leave for? Why don't we go back?" Liz said it as though she were thinking it, very calmly and quietly. The question lingered in the air as the two of them sat there.

"_Why didn't they go back?"_

Hellboy turned Liz's head towards him, "Because we were led to believe that life and justice are fair, which they aren't, because we choose to be free and we choose not to get involved. We chose to be a part of the world, and not to hide from it."

Liz smiled at Hellboy before she replied, "Yeah, we did. So why aren't we happy?"

He was at a loss for words. Hellboy couldn't answer the question, because it was true. They weren't happy, none of them were. Abe was miserable; not only because of their current predicament but also because of the chance he'd taken three months ago, one which led to the death of the first and only person he'd ever given his heart to fully. Johann was absolutely bored to tears out in the middle of nowhere and Liz was too worried about the future to be happy here in the present.

Hellboy was just as worried, even if he wouldn't tell them out loud. He was worried about Liz and the babies, and about Abe, and he felt the same as Johann did. He was bored, and he missed the action.

He kissed Liz on the forehead, "We will be. Eventually we will be. You'll see."

Liz smiled softly, and then put her forehead against his, "You're going to be a great dad." Hellboy smirked, "You're going to be an excellent mother." They stayed that way for a few moments, enjoying the time together. Than the phone rang…

* * *

Oooooo!! Cliff hanger!! Please Review, I will try and update soon!!


	2. Endlessly, She Said

Here is chapter 2! If you want a disclaimer go to chapter 1! Happy reading!!

* * *

XXX 23 miles N.E. of Kenora, Ontario: Canada XXX

In the middle of practically nowhere there stood a large wooden paneled house, with white paint chipping all over, the number of the house was 29 and the side of the old mailbox said M. Almack in bright red paint. It seemed to be deserted, but of course it only _seemed_ to be.

Inside of the house it was quiet and calm. It was actually quite tidy, with the front door opening to a long hallway which opened on the left to a large dinning room, attached to the kitchen, and to the right opened to a family room, and the stairs leading to the second floor. At the end of the hallway was a screen door, leading to a deck at the back of the house which overlooked a grassy field surrounded by trees.

On the deck there was a hammock which was currently being occupied by a person. Or at least you could assume it was a person by the shape and size and general appearance of it. Actually, if not for the color of this 'persons' skin, you could most definitely identify it as a female human.

She sat reading a book quietly; her black hair was in a loose braid and went down to her waist. Her eyes were a marble blue, and her lips were cherry red, but her skin was white, like the colour of snow. In fact her skin was so white that the larger blue veins beneath her skin were quite visible to those who'd look at her. Other than that, she was a human female, perfectly normal, by mere glance only. She looked up from her book; her reading glasses slipping down her nose a bit. Someone had entered the house...

XXX 65 miles N.W. of Malin: Ireland XXX

Liz sighed as she picked the satellite phone up off of the receiver. In an expectant and quite unimpressed tone she asked knowing the answer already, "What do you want Tom?"

Hellboy got up and went back into the room he and Liz shared, getting himself dressed and ready for the day. "Red," Liz called from the kitchen.

Hellboy pulled some pants up around his waist quickly and went back to where his better half stood with phone in hand, "He wants to talk to you Red. Please listen." She handed the phone to Hellboy with an urgent kind of look on her face and he nodded as he took it from her.

"Yeah," he started, "What do you want Manning?"

"_Hellboy, I have something in my possession that may be of interest to you particularly."_

"Yeah, like what?" Red asked his interest perked if only for a moment. He honestly couldn't think of anything Manning might possess that he would possibly want, but he was willing to listen if only for the chance to turn Manning down again.

"_I would like you to see it. It's a tape we've acquired just this morning and I think you would also like to be part of this investigation. It would interest you to know that we've found something strange in the great white north."_

Hellboy looked at the phone like it had three eye balls, "Like Canada? What could you have found in Canada? Don't they have their own paranormal investigations crew or something to deal with that?"

There was a frustrated laugh on the other end of the phone which made Red smirk, _"No, not really, and for your information I'm willing to bet my life, and the lives of the rest of the people of America that you do want to see this tape."_

Liz watched as Red's muscles went stiff, and she leaned against the wall crossing her arms. This comment made Red think for a minute. It wasn't often that Manning would bet something on the lives of the entire American nation, let alone his own. "Alright Manning, I'll bite. How am I getting to you?"

"_There's a chopper on its way to pick the four of you up as we speak. You just hold tight and it'll be there in about two hours."_

"Understand Manning, if I'm not impressed by whatever the hell you've found, we'll be leaving without question," Hellboy emphasized before hanging up on the baffled Tom Manning. He looked at Liz and frowned, "We're gunna check it out. If we don't like it we leave, right?"

Liz smiled, and uncrossed her arms, walking over and kissing his head, on her toes mind you. "We should probably tell Johann and Abe," She said once she was back on the flats of her feet. Hellboy sighed and scratched his head.

"I'll talk to Abe. You should let Johann know," He said looking at her again. For the first time in a month she was smiling an actual sincere smile and he loved every bit of it. Then the two of them went separate ways in search of the two others that completed their misfit party. Hellboy had no problem finding Abe as he spent most of his time in the library.

"Abe, I've gotta talk to you," he said, entering the small room with shelves and mountains of books everywhere. Abe was sitting quietly reading, in a chair that was assumed to be behind a desk, but you'd never know with all the books lying around and on top of it. It was hard enough to imagine there being any room for a chair.

"Punctual as always," He said, monotone. Hellboy nodded and looked around at all the books, wondering why they hadn't been put to shelves. Afterwards he realized there wasn't anymore room on the shelves they had.

"How's the water this morning?" Red inquired, knowing that Abe had as was the usual case, gone for a swim this morning.

Abe answered with little emotion, "Well, as it usually is, cold, wet, still, nice in the morning." Red nodded, and there was a silence between them for a moment. "What was it that you'd wanted to talk about?" Abe asked him, closing his book and walking over to Hellboy, trying to avoid knocking all the piles of books over that were strewn about the floor.

Hellboy looked at him, "Manning called, said he-"

"Found something in Canada, and we're going to check it out," Abe finished taking his hand away from Hellboy's arm. Nodding he looked at Red agreeing to the proposal. "Understood," was all he said before he walked back to the desk and began sorting some of the books he'd gathered around him. That was it. That was the longest Abe would talk to him in the last three months. Hellboy turned to leave and frowned, "Don't know how much more of this I can take."

XXX Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense: New Jersey, U.S.A. XXX

Four hours had gone by since the initial order was given by Manning to find the mystery person. The two units that had been assigned the task had searched the town where the drug store incident had occurred and could still find nothing that would lead them to their target. When the leader of the operation phoned into head quarters the team was ordered back to the B.P.R.D. for an emergency meeting.

Manning hung up and sat smugly at his desk. For the first time in three months he was finally calling the shots, and within the next five hours everything would be the way he liked it. Nice and controlled. Or at least that's what his hope was.

At that very second Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Johann were in a helicopter on their way back to B.P.R.D. headquarters to see what all the commotion was about, and when they got there Manning was one hundred percent certain that even Hellboy would be impressed by what they'd found. He'd be all over the assignment, whether he wanted to be or not.

* * *

There you have it! Still left wondering whats gunna happen! I'm sorry I have to do that to you guys, however, chapter 3 which will be up tomorrow if I have my way will probably answer all the remaining questions, and then we can start to have fun with the story!!  
Thank you to all those who left reviews for chapter 1!!  
X epalladino  
X toothpick99  
X dc4168  
Reviews are much appreciated!!


	3. Life Again

Sorry it took so long, but here is chapter 3! As usual, disclaimer is at the beginning of chapter 1. Don't believe me, take a look! Happy reading!!

* * *

XXX 23 miles N.E. of Kenora, Ontario: Canada XXX

"Moira, where are you?! I'm back Moi!"

The girl in the hammock frowned; closing the book she'd been reading and leaving it as she entered the house. The person calling on the white skinned woman stood near the staircase in the living room, and turned when she noticed her friend standing in the hallway.

"Oh," she said in a surprised tone, "Hey Moi! I'm back!"

The dark haired woman named Moira crossed the living room at lightning speed, "Where have you been all morning? You didn't leave a note, and I don't think that father would be too pleased in hearing that you'd been gone for two hours without telling anyone where you went."

The other looked at Moira with a hint of anger in her eyes, she replied as she began walking up the stairs, "Oh common Moira, why would you make such a threat? You're full of it, you know that. I don't think your father would appreciate knowing that you were trying to blackmail me into giving you personal information."

Moira walked across the room and followed the white clad female up. "This isn't the end of this conversation you know," Moira said, walking to the end of another hall and entering what seemed to be an elevator shaft. When she was inside the other girl pressed the down button and the door which was disguised as a wall, closed.

"You are such a worry wart. Your father's dead anyways, it's not like he cares."

Moira calmed herself before speaking again, "He would if he were alive. Regardless, I care, and I still want to know where you went this morning."

They exited the elevator and walked into a dark underground basement. The girl in white flipped a couple switches by the elevator shaft, which remained open, and then she sighed, "I don't really understand why it's so important to you where I went this morning. I went and now I'm back, what else matters?"

The lights in the basement were all red and blue, but it was clear what was down here. It was a vast room, easily the perimeter of the home twenty feet above them, and it looked well lived in, even more so than the rest of the house even. There were a lot of mechanical gismos and gadgets along the far most wall of the room, and two computers at either end of it all. There were also a lot of greens and such growing in a small garden on the opposite wall of the room, and in the middle, it seemed like a bedroom, with two beds on either side of the room, and a small screen between the two 'rooms'.

"What else matters," Moira said angrily, "I'll tell you what matters! Daddy left me in charge, and being that I am the head of this household I demand to know what you were up to! Now, unless you are hiding something from me, which I wouldn't put it past you to do, you'll answer my gosh darned question!"

The other girl turned to look at Moira as she took her gloves and white jacket off and threw them onto the bed at the left side of the room. "You know, you're going to have a heart attack with that temper of yours. Ever considered getting a massage, you know, relaxing a bit?"

Moira walked over to her, getting dangerously close to the other girls face. "You're really skating on thin ice. I'm about this close to kicking your big red ass right now," She claimed showing the other girl the small space between her thumb and forefinger.

"Okay," the other girl said defensively, "You win. I went to the drug store! You happy now, I went to the drug store! I had a headache so I got on my bike and I went to get some Tylenol! There's your huge secret! That's it," she walked to the computer closest to her.

"You went to the drug store?"

"Thought I'd made that quite clear just two seconds ago Moira."

The white skinned girl looked flustered. She sat down on the same bed the other girl had disposed of her jacket and gloves on, and then looked at the other girl again. "You were seen weren't you? You went out on a Saturday morning and you marched inside the drug store to get the Tylenol."

"Yeah Moi, big deal isn't it," said the girl not really paying much attention to her counter part as she threw some head phones on and logged onto the computer, clicking on the internet link and waiting for it to load.

XXX Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense: New Jersey, U.S.A. XXX

Three hours later everyone had gathered in the conference room, Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Johann included. Manning sat at the end of the long metal table, quietly thinking to himself, when Red decidedly got impatient.

"Alright Manning, what'd you bring us all the way over here for, and I am expecting a really good explanation, since you didn't give the specifics over the phone," he said, looking at the bald man.

Tom looked around and ordered, "Alright people, here's the thing. This morning we received an email which we transferred to video for the archives." He looked at Hellboy before deciding upon his next choice of words, "It documents the possible threat of an unknown person. At least, we assume that's what we're dealing with."

Manning pressed a button and the video began to play on the oversized TV screen on the wall behind him. A minute went by before they realized what they were looking at exactly, and it had most of them stunned.

"Red," Abe started, half flustered, but Johann got to the next part before Abe could, "It looks just like Agent Hellboy, minus the horns of course."

Johann was right, the girl dressed in white had left her face unmasked for all the world to see, and she had deeply red skin to go along with long raven black hair. Her eyes were not clearly visible, but that didn't matter so much at the moment. Hellboy gawked at the screen, one million things running through his mind and than only one. One thing was certainly on everyone's mind.

"_Who is she?"_

Manning paused the video, "We need to find this person, and we need to know who she is, what she wants and what her intentions are. The two units who went to investigate this morning found nothing in Kenora, so we are extending the search to 25 miles within a 360 degree perimeter of the city. All units are to go, the search stops when she or it is found. Any questions?"

One of the agents raised his hand, "What do we do if we find it sir?"

Manning answered, "Contact all units, and don't advance. Wait for Hellboy and his team, and do not shoot unless it is absolutely necessary. If possible we want her brought back alive for interrogation. That is assuming you're coming with us."

He looked at Red, who frowned because his opportunity to turn Manning down had been squashed, "Guess so."

The head of the B.P.R.D. smiled smugly as he dispatched the units, "Agent Sherman, you'll stay at headquarters until we return, given your current condition and under the circumstances it wouldn't be acceptable for you to join us this time."

Liz nodded in agreement though she hated to do it. Red continued to frown as he left to catch the first helicopter out along with the others, then turned to her and said, "I hate when he's right, I mean I really hate it." Then she smiled.

* * *

So, I don't think there was too much suspense in this chapter, but I could be wrong. I promise if there was anything missing this time, you'll find out next chapter. That being said, it may take a while for chapter 4 to be posted because of school. I promise it won't be take too long, I'm going to say I'll have it up by the end of the week. Hope you guys can wait that long'

Thank you again to all of those who reviewed:  
X Anonymous reader 'k'  
X Peya Luna  
X dc4168  
X toothpick99

Also a special thanks to:  
X epalladino  
For giving me some valuable advice, thank you very much.  
As is the usual case, reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. Learn to Breathe

OMG! I am entirely sorry that this chapter took more than a year. I was immersed in school and family issues and I apologise. Here is chapter 4 finally! Disclaimer at beginning of chapter 1, looky looky! Happy reading!

* * *

XXX 23 miles N.E. of Kenora XXX

Moira was confused and began to feel a headache coming on, "I haven't the slightest idea what you think you are going to accomplish by putting our family at risk but at the same time I think I know better than to ask you about it. I'm going upstairs to wait for Zack to come home from school."

The red girl laughed, "Yes, I don't think you should go upstairs though. We've got company coming over and it isn't the kind of company you like to meet unprepared."

Moira, who had begun to walk towards the elevator shaft, turned to look back at her partner; a mischievous smirk graced the others face. All of a sudden her headache went full force and she decided whatever the red one had in mind, it wasn't good. She backtracked to her partners' side, and then looked suspiciously from her to the computer screen where she saw a picture of the creature that people had named Hellboy.

It wasn't odd to see a picture of him; Moira had seen one before in the news. It seemed that the red man didn't feel the need to stay in hiding as Moira and her red companion did, but the interesting thing about this picture was that it looked more like a mug shot than an everyday picture from the street. It was intriguing.

"Alright," Moira began, "just what have you gotten us into here?"

The girls smirk broadened, " Now, promise you won't freak out or anything, but I've kind of hacked into a government system or two to gather information on the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence. Truth be told, all I was looking for originally was proof that this secret bureau existed but what I found was, well, I honestly couldn't control myself, I had to dig deeper and I found a lot more than I had intended to."

The white skinned woman frowned deeply and answered in a frighteningly controlled voice, "What did you 'find' exactly?"

"It seems that there is more than just one 'paranormal creature' that has been employed by the government over the years and I found every single piece of evidence claiming the existence of them that has ever been documented, from journals, logs, pictures and news clippings, even some video clips!"

The white skinned female crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. She sighed, "I always knew you were more trouble than anything. Look, I don't know what you've gotten us all into but get out of it now, and the next time you want to go 'hacking' into government systems and whatnot, you talk to me first so I can hit you upside the head. You're just lucky that you didn't get caught."

"You'd never hit me Moi. I'm your best friend, besides I did get caught. I just didn't get caught committing a federal offense."

"Why wouldn't I," Moira asked quizzically, "Maybe I'd knock some sense into that thick head of yours for a change."

Moira turned and headed up to the second floor, with the red girl close on her heals, "You're just jealous of my ability to infiltrate any system in the world."

"Yeah, that's it. I'm really jealous and you caught me. Wait a minute," Moira looked concerned as she stared at the side of the red girls head, "What do you mean you did get caught?"

The other woman nodded once, "Well, I can't be sure but I'm pretty positive the drug store I went to this morning was being monitored, and my assumption is that the particular U.S. government bureau I was investigating earlier will have already gotten the footage. I think Zack is home now, I can hear the car!"

At that moment the door to the elevator door opened and the red girl ran down the hall, and down the stairs, fearing the wrath of her pale counter part. Rightfully so, Moira was on the verge of a rage induced breakdown. She walked down the hall and stood at the top of the stairs. She shook her head, but it only made her headache worse and she yelled, "Valeska! Get your ass back here and tell me you're lying or I swear the next hole you dig yourself into will be your grave!"

With that said Moira followed Valeska down the stairs, and with each step her head throbbed a little more. On the one hand, she was extremely concerned for her family's safety at the moment that had only been jeopardized by her red friends curiosity and general lack of boundaries. On the other, she was glad that they now had some Tylenol in the house.

XXX 23 Miles N.E. of Kenora XXX

The search teams of the B.P.R.D. had landed in the city of Kenora three hours and forty-seven minutes ago and still no one had a lead on the mystery creature who wreaked havoc on the poor people of the drug store about ten hours earlier. Hellboy was beginning to feel nauseous riding around in the back of a big black van with Abe, Johann and two other officers. They'd checked at least two hundred houses in the region alone, and like all other units thus far they'd found nothing.

Now they were out nearly 24 miles away from the city, coasting along the back roads looking for houses in the middle of nowhere. Eventually Johann got bored and decided to strike up a conversation, "So, do you have any ideas Agent Hellboy?"

Red looked at him confused, "About what?"

Johann explained, "About the person from the video. You look very similar to one another. Isn't it interesting, very interesting. To think there is someone else quite similar to yourself out there without having ever known of the others existence."

Abe was the one who piped up this time, "Yes, it is rather peculiar. You would think that had there been any prior knowledge we'd have known about this girl. Then, Manning didn't seem to know about it so there couldn't have been any previous record of her. But that just makes you wonder how she stayed alive and hidden all these years."

Both Hellboy and Johann starred at Abe, who looked to be in deep thought as he stared out the window ignoring their gawking glances. After about twenty seconds Hellboy sighed, thinking about it himself. Certainly the professor would have informed him if there'd been another like Hellboy, so it was true that there hadn't been any record of the girl from the tape. So the question remained, where had she been all these years, and how had she managed to stay out of sight for so long.

"That is a good point," commented Johann, "But I think you are missing a crucial piece to the puzzle. The question is not how she stayed hidden, but rather why she chose to come out of hiding at this time."

Hellboy shook his head, all the questions mingling and merging making him irritable and confused. He frowned, "Well the hell if I know the answers to any of that. I've never seen the person before in my life, all I wanna know is who she is and what she wants. Who cares about the rest?"

They all knew the answer, except for maybe Hellboy himself. He cared, and he cared a great deal about the rest of it. The idea of finding someone else unique but very much like Hellboy, fascinated all of them, there was no denying that. Questions had to be answered, facts had to be found and soon they were all becoming impatient. Just then a large house came into view, paint chipping off the sides, the mailbox read M. Almack.

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter 4=complete. Next chapter we'll learn more and have lots of fun and I promise it won't take more than two weeks for it to be up guys! Love you! Peace.


End file.
